The present disclosure relates generally to cellular and wireless devices, and more particularly, to cellular and wireless devices utilized to support Long Term Evolution License Assisted Access (LTE-LAA) systems.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Transmitters and receivers, or when coupled together as part of a single unit, transceivers, are commonly included in various electronic devices, and particularly, portable electronic devices such as, for example, phones (e.g., mobile and cellular phones, cordless phones, personal assistance devices), computers (e.g., laptops, tablet computers), internet connectivity routers (e.g., Wi-Fi routers or modems), radios, televisions, or any of various other stationary or handheld devices. Certain types of transceivers, known as wireless transceivers, may be used to generate and receive wireless signals to be transmitted and/or received by way of an antenna coupled to the transceiver. Specifically, the wireless transceiver is generally used to wirelessly communicate data over a network channel or other medium (e.g., air) to and from one or more external wireless devices.
Long Term Evolution (LTE) is a standard for wireless data communication or the network through which the data is communicated, and may involve the use of certain LTE transceivers within electronic devices. An LTE standard network may provide the advantages of a high data rate and relatively low latency and delay. An LTE standard network may also support various carrier bandwidths that may range, for example, from 1.4 megahertz (MHz) up to 2.4 gigahertz (GHz) in some cases. Most generally, the carrier bandwidth that is utilized by an LTE transceiver of an electronic device may be based upon the frequency band and the amount of frequency spectrum available from an LTE network provider or within a given LTE coverage region. With the exponentially increasing global demand for mobile data bandwidth, cellular carriers and operators may look to make use of the industrial, scientific, and medical (ISM) frequency spectrum (e.g., unlicensed frequency spectrum) to offload the sometimes overly congested licensed LTE networks. As such, it may be useful to provide more advanced and improved LTE transceivers and devices to support the use of unlicensed frequency bands.